We'll decide how it ends
by Allarastar
Summary: El día de la graduación de los de segundo año, Kariya está decidido a dejar pasar su oportunidad de declarar sus sentimientos. Pasado un año, él se arrepiente de haberlo hecho y le pide a su viejo amigo Fei que lo ayude a volver al pasado, justo un año antes de aquella graduación. Hablando así con el Kariya de ese tiempo y convenciéndolo de cederle su puesto, volverá al Raimon.


**NARRADOR (KARIYA)**

"¡Kariya acércate! Vamos a tomar una foto." Me gritó Hikaru desde la otra punta del campo.

La vista era bastante agradable desde donde me encontraba. Árboles de cerezo florecidos alrededor de toda la escuela daban un toque primaveral y anunciaban el final de otro año escolar más. Padres y familias felices por la graduación de sus hijos o familiares sonreían y reían sin parar. Para mí era estúpido ver como se alegraban por algo tan pequeño. No es como si hubiesen recibido un premio Nobel o algo por el estilo. Además, muchos de ellos nunca hubiesen pensado que sus hijos iban a aprobar y aún así celebraban y hablaban de ellos como si fuesen los mejores de su clase, esa clase de padres daban grima. ¿Quién necesitaba padres así? Es más, ¿quién necesita padres? Vivir a tu bola es mucho mejor.

"¡Kariya de prisa!" Volvió a gritarme Hikaru aún más fuerte al ver que no salía respuesta de mi boca.

"¡Sí, sí!" Respondí casi sin ganas y suspirando mientras me acercaba a mis compañeros que por lo visto se habían contagiado de aquella alegría.

Ramos de flores, botones que desaparecen de las camisas, sonrisas y sonrisas. Eso era todo lo que lograba ver al mirarlos, al menos a los de segundo. Por que sí, era el día. Este no era un año cualquiera. Los de segundo por fin se graduaban de la escuela Raimon. La verdad es, que no sabía muy bien si estar contento por ellos o no. Podía simplemente echarme a llorar como Tenma o Shinsuke y dejar que ellos me consolasen. Podía sonreír al igual que Tsurugi y decir que les echaré de menos o simplemente, dejar que el día acabase y despedirme como normalmente hago. Después de todo, no es como si no fuésemos a vernos más. Esto solo sería una despedida de la rutina. No jugar con ellos al fútbol todos los días, no vernos a diario, no molestarles con alguna estúpida broma…

Nada que mereciese llorar.

Me coloqué cerca de Tenma y Hikaru que me regaño por no hacerle caso después de haber intentado llamar mi atención más de una vez.

"Llevas todo el día en las nubes, ¿te pasa algo?" Preguntó en mi oído. Aunque después de tanto tiempo estaba seguro de que Hikaru sabía que me pasaba sin tener que preguntarlo.

"No, no es nada." Respondí sin mirarle. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando como Kirino-sempai y Tenma discutían por cómo poner la cuenta atrás en la cámara. ¿Cómo podían ser tan inútiles?

"Te estoy diciendo que debería de ser así Tenma." Kirino-sempai intentaba a duras penas explicarle a Tenma que si ponía primero el flash de la cámara, no tendría que volver a ponerlo después, pero no parecía que él lo entendiese muy bien.

"¿Ehh? Estoy seguro de que no es así…" Kirino suspiró y por un momento, sus ojos y los míos se cruzaron. Sin embargo, pronto aparte la mirada hacia otro lado esperando que no se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando hacía ya un rato. Me encontré con los ojos de Shindou-sempai, el antiguo capitán del Raimon y mejor amigo de Kirino-sempai que rápidamente rió al ver la escena. ¿Por qué siempre me tenía que pillarme él en estos momentos?

Volví la vista hacía Tenma y Kirino intentando evadir su mirada, pero me volví a encontrar con la de Kirino, que al parecer no había parado de mirarme durante todo este tiempo. Sabía a donde me iba a llevar esto.

"¿Kariya puedes ayudarme?" Lo sabía. Volteé y vi como mis compañeros me miraban impacientes. Llevábamos ya casi cinco minutos para sacar la maldita foto de grupo y si yo no ayudaba a Kirino me iba a caer una buena bronca de parte del equipo por dejarlo a manos de Tenma. Posiblemente, llevaría otros cinco minutos más. No tenía escapatoria.

Me incorporé y arrastre mi cuerpo hasta sempai. Al verme llegar Tenma se apartó y corrió al lado de Aoi y Shinsuke para sonreír con su típica sonrisa despreocupada. Supongo que ese era uno de los encantos del capitán, por no decir de los pocos que tiene. Agarré la cámara y puse el dichoso flash como pude para después enfocar bien la imagen.

"Esto debería bastar..."Cuándo tenía todo a punto levanté la cabeza para asentir a Kirino y que se colocase en su sitio, cerca de Shindou. Cosa que aunque parezca raro no hizo, solo me miró detenidamente. Creo que no pilló lo que trataba de decirle o quizá seguía enfadado por lo de ayer y el haberme hablado ha sido solo por obligación.

"¡Sonreír!" Dije y activé la cuenta atrás dejando diez segundos restantes para llegar hasta los demás.

"¡Kariya corre!"

"¿Eh?"

Kirino me jaló de la manga de la chaqueta antes de que pudiese reaccionar y me hizo correr hasta los demás. Casi no me dio tiempo a pensar en lo que estaba pasando y aseguro que en la foto yo no iba a salir bien. No sé como lo había hecho, pero en menos de cinco segundos había conseguido colocarnos cerca de Shindou y me había situado a su lado sin dejar de agarrarme de la chaqueta, cosa que me inmovilizó.

"¿Listos?" Preguntó el entrenador Endou. "¡Decir Raimon!"

"¡Raimon!" Dijimos todos a la vez.

¡Click!

Puedo decir que el flash me dejo ciego por unos instantes y estaba a punto de quejarme de su comportamiento cuando de repente Kirino soltó mi manga por fin y se giró para seguir hablando con los demás. Sentí como su fuerza desparecía y creo que me hizo sentirme algo extraño… Pero eso no era posible, de ninguna manera. No es como si yo quisiese tener cerca a sempai, tenía que ser por el día que era.

* * *

Tras largas despedidas y redespedidas, decidimos que ya era hora de volver a casa. Algunos querían celebrar ese día especial con su familia y otros necesitaban descansar después de aquel día tan largo y ajetreado. Lo bueno era que tendríamos unas pequeñas vacaciones para jugar fútbol juntos un tiempo más y era también un pequeño consuelo para nosotros que teníamos que empezar a pensar en nuevos miembros para el Raimon ahora que los veteranos desaparecerían del instituto.

Así que entre lloros y risas los miembros del equipo se marcharon a casa uno por uno, hasta que al final solo quedamos kirino-sempai, Hikaru y yo.

Oí un suspiro de parte de mi amigo.

"Bueno, supongo que es hora de que yo también me vaya. Si tardo mucho mamá se enfadará conmigo." Dijo Hikaru algo nervioso. No entendía muy bien que le pasaba.

"Adiós Hikaru." Saludó Kirino-sempai y él hizo lo mismo.

"¡Pásalo bien!" Exclamó el contento. Un momento. Si Hikaru se iba me quedaría a solas con el pelirosa y eso no podía dejar que pasase, quién sabe que tontería podía llegar a decir. Hoy no quería meter la pata y acabar haciéndolo enfadar. No me malinterpretéis, adoro hacerle rabiar, pero hoy era su día y creo que merecía la pena aguantarme ya que era la última vez que nos veríamos en un largo tiempo.

"Espera, voy contigo." Pero no lo logre decir mucho más. Hikaru me tapó al boca con su mano y me susurró al oído.

"Buena suerte."

¿Buena suerte? ¿A qué se refería?

Se apartó y después de guiñarme el ojo salió corriendo. Intenté seguirlo, pero no podía irme sin despedirme de sempai así que decidí quedarme donde estaba, nervioso por darme la vuelta y encontrarme con sus coletas siendo ligeramente movidas con la brisa. Esas coletas que tanto odiaba por hacerme quedarme viéndolas ensimismado más de una vez. Y es que por mucho que lo niegue, su pelo me encantaba.

Pasó un pequeño tiempo de silencio, llegué a pensar que Kirino se había ido y todo. Por lo que me dí la vuelta decidido a volver a casa y algo confundido por las palabras de mi amigo. Eso mismo podría haberme dicho ayer...

"Hikaru siempre ha sido muy enérgico." Alcé mi mirada para encontrarme con la sonrisa de Kirino, que después de todo seguía ahí. Descansando su cuerpo contra a pared, casi inmóvil.

"Pensé que te habías ido." Dije en un susurro, por desgracia Kirino era capaz de escuchar lo que decía incluso si hablaba lo más bajo posible. Algo que odiaba de él y a la vez agradecía.

"Aún no me has dicho nada." Respondió.

"¿Nada de qué?" Pregunté yo bastante perdido.

"Nada como felicidades sempai o me alegro mucho por tu graduación. No se, sería algo tierno por tu parte. Sobre todo después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar durante este último año. Sobre todo, después de lo de ayer..." Sabía bien a lo que se refería. Cuantas veces había podido meter la pata en un solo año... y tampoco es que mi carácter haya sido de gran ayuda. Solo nos a traído peleas y discusiones, aunque he querido disculparme varia veces.

Sé lo que estáis pensando, ¿Kariya disculparse por sus bromas?

La verdad es que yo mismo me sorprendo aún de este repentino cambio. Es como si ya no quisiese molestar a Kirino, como si el yo que hacia bromas hubiese desaparecido con la graduación.

"No creo que lindo sea la palabra exacta." Kirino se molestó por mi respuesta.

"No evadas lo que te digo, sabes bien de que hablo. Podrías haberte disculpado, has tenido todo el día. Y ni siquiera te has acercado a mí, solo me has mirado un par de veces. Después de tanto tiempo empiezo a entender que eso significa que querías hablar conmigo, pero te he dado mil señales para que lo hagas y has pasado de mí. Antes al hacer la foto por ejemplo, un simple perdón me habría bastado. Pero no, al final he tenido que esperar hasta el último momento para acabar viendo yo a hacerte hablar. ¿Qué te ocurre Kariya?" ¿Por qué tenía que dar en el clavo justo ahora? Claro que quería disculparme y decirle felicidades y sonreírle como siempre, pero no podía. Porque cada vez que lo miraba a al cara, algo me paralizaba.

"Primero me citaste por teléfono a las tantas de la noche. Luego, me tuviste esperando quince minutos y por si fuera poco, no me dijiste nada coherente al llegar. Te pusiste a llamarme niña y muchas otras cosas de repente y acabaste diciendo que eras idiota y que me olvidase de todo. ¡De verdad que no te entiendo!" Permanecí callado mientras Kirino me echaba en cara todo lo de ayer. Odio decirlo, pero solo soy un cobarde que no supo cumplir con su promesa. Algún día les reprocharía esto a Hiroto y Midorikawa por animarme a hacerlo, por animarme a ir a verlo aún sabiendo que no sería capaz de decirlo.

"Solo estaba algo enfadado con mis padres y acabé haciendo tonterías." Expliqué. "Lo siento." Me disculpé mirando al suelo. No quería que Kirino me viese ahora, no con la cara de remordimiento que seguramente llevaba y las ojeras que debía tener por acabar toda la noche pensando en lo que debería de haber dicho.

Oí sus pasos acercarse a mí lentamente y vi sus pies parase justo frente a mí.

"Me he graduado." Susurró.

"Lo sé." Susurré yo también.

"Se acabó, el fútbol, las bromas, las risas… todo se acabó." Noté como se derrumbaba por cada palabra que pronunciaba, aunque él siempre se lo guardaba frente los otros para no desanimarles y no dejar que su último día juntos en el Raimon fuese así, yo sabía que estaba igual o aún más triste que los demás. Lo sé, porque era Kirino.

"No seas tan negativo, vendrán más cosas buenas." Aseguré. "Ahora tienes que esforzarte más en los estudios y tener más cuidado ya que no estarás en la ciudad." Dije recordando lo poco que me había contado de su traslado. "Te exigirán nuevas responsabilidades, pero todo estará bien. Shindou-sempai estará contigo, así que seguro que podrás pedirle que te anime cuando te sientas solo." Kirino rió.

"Suena raro viniendo de ti." Nunca me había caído muy bien Shindou, quizá por diferentes razones, pero si había algo que podía asegurar, es que cuidaría de Kirino por mi parte seguía con la cabeza agachada, intentando ocultar mi notorio sonrojo.

"Yo también se decir ese tipo de cosas cuando hace falta."

"Lo sé." Contestó imitando mi respuesta anterior.

Después sentí como recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo, cosa que hizo que mi cuerpo se tensase y su respiración me empezó a hacer cosquillas en el cuello. ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

"¿S-sempai?" Pregunté tartamudeando. Juraría que mi temperatura había subido de una manera bastante rápida y me empezaban a sudar las manos.

"Solo un poco…"Murmuró.

"¿Eh? ¿Pa-pasa algo? Si estás bromeando no es gracioso." Pero no parecía que estuviese haciéndolo. Me abrazó suavemente hasta que sus manos llegaron a mi espalda, donde acabó agarrándome con fuerza. Sus manos temblaban y pronto lo hizo todo su cuerpo. Poco después pude sentir una lágrima caer en mi hombro y me dí cuenta de todo lo que este tonto se estuvo guardando durante todo el día.

"Déjame solo un poco más." Susurró en mi oreja y eso hizo que sintiese un escalofrío que me había dejado mi cuerpo helado y mudo dije nada, pero creo que mi silencio fue suficiente para Kirino que no se movió ni reclamó por una respuesta.

Y consiguió que al final me echase a llorar...

* * *

**¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? Aquí Allara de nuevo :D**

**Pues me he decidido por seguir con mi obsesión por Inazuma Eleven y hacer un fic de esta pareja que tanto me gusta. Tengo muchas ganas de seguir, porque tengo grandes planes y sorpresas para este fic que llevo planeando ya un tiempo .**

**Lo malo es que los capítulos tardarán un poco en subirse, porque no tengo tanto tiempo como cuando estoy de vacaciones, pero intentaré que no pase mucho entre los días que suba un nuevo capítulo.**

**¡Hasta pronto!**


End file.
